


Sometimes You Should Try Something New

by Jude81



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke decides to try something new for Lexa, and it all goes horribly wrong. </p>
<p>This was supposed to be 1 chapter: 2,500 words of porn. It ended up being 4 chapters of an actual plot with porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cultural Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing yada yada. 
> 
> As mentioned in the summary: this was supposed to be porn, and it ended up riddled with heaps of fluff, tears, humor, and a little blood. Oh and yes, smut. More smut than usual. Note the rating.

Chapter 1: Cultural Phenomenon

Clarke looked down at the tools spread out on the soft leather as she sat cross legged in front of the fire that was burning low in the hearth. She took a deep breath, she could do this. She ran her fingers over them lightly and then picked up the long slim blade, finely sculpted for a razor edge. Her hand trembled slightly, and she quickly put the blade back down on the leather. She glanced over at the shard of mirror, hoping it was big enough for what she intended to do. 

She took a deep breath and reached for the tumbler of clear liquid next to her. She quickly took a drink and winced as it burned all the way down to pool and heat in her belly. She coughed and set it back down. Polis’ finest White Lightning. It probably wasn’t wise to be drinking when her hand was already trembling, but she needed the liquid courage. She needed to do this. 

She grabbed the pitcher of water and carefully poured a small amount in a small bowl and then dumped some crumbled herb-like substance into the water. It was brown and smelled faintly fresh with a hint of spicy tang. She wasn’t sure, but she thought pine blossoms were part of the mixture. She swirled a small stick in it, mixing it well and then waiting for it to congeal slightly. 

She shifted, growing slightly uncomfortable in her cross-legged position. She hadn’t meant to sit so long, but she had needed the time to gather her courage. She glanced across the room to the door, assuring herself that it was indeed closed. She hadn’t locked it, but knew that no one would enter without knocking first. 

She poked her finger in the congealed substance that had turned to a buttery brown color. It was smooth, almost slimy. Well. She was ready. She sighed and glanced nervously at the door again. She grabbed her tumbler, but hesitated as the potent acidic smell hit her nose. She really shouldn’t continue drinking at this point. She set it back down and glanced again at the tools. 

“Oh just do it, Clarke. Stop being such a pansy about it,” she mumbled to herself. Her slightly hoarse voice jarring her more than she had anticipated. She let out a nervous chuckle and picked up the bowl of soap. 

She reached over and grabbed the faded picture that she had found in the Polis library. It had been part of a bound leather book of incomplete cultural phenomenon items. Nothing in the book was really related to each other, and she had aimlessly flipped through but had stopped when she had seen this picture. 

The writing was mostly faded under the picture, but the picture was intact. She could just barely make out some of the larger letters at the top of the picture in the left hand corner, but she had no idea what they meant as some of the letters had disintegrated with age. She read the letters slowly: P L _ Y_O_.

She shrugged, the word meant nothing to her without the missing letters. She gazed back at the picture again, trying not to blush. She had thought she had gotten the blushing out of her system back in the library, when she had surreptitiously torn the page out of the leather volume and quickly hid it under her jacket. She had meant to ask Lexa about it, but had been too embarrassed. 

But the picture was..well, it was intriguing. It was obviously a photo of a woman, and she understood why the grounder scribes had considered it part of a cultural phenomenon that appeared to be long dead. She idly wondered if Lexa would appreciate the picture, and more importantly if Lexa would appreciate it if she copied what was in the picture.

Only one way to find out. 

Clarke set the picture down and scooped up a small amount of the soap with her fingers, rubbing them together, and then carefully brushed her soaped fingers lightly over the hair of her sex. She coated the entire area with the soap and tried not to squirm too much. She giggled nervously again and set the bowl down, reaching for the small blade.

She grabbed the shard of mirror and growled when it slipped out of her soapy hand. She glanced around hoping there was a rag within easy reach. Naturally there wasn’t. She eyed her underwear for a minute and then grimaced. She finally shrugged and then just wiped her hand on her shirt. Oh well.

Once her hand was mostly soap free, she grabbed the mirror again and attempted to angle it just right so she could see what she was doing, and hopefully not cut something vital off. She angled it to the right, then to the left, then down, bending her body back and forth trying to find the perfect angle. Her face flushed with annoyance, and her hair fell down her face, sticking slightly. 

She dropped the mirror and grabbed her shirt pulling it from her slightly sweaty skin. When had it gotten so warm in here? She balefully glared at the almost empty tumbler. Right. That was when it got so warm in here. She finally just decided to ignore the mirror for now and start shaving. 

She uncrossed her legs and opened them wide and leaned forward slightly and carefully placed the blade cutting edge up, just above her lips. She gently pulled towards herself, and hissed when the blade caught on the hairs. 

She held the blade up and glared at it. Well that hadn’t worked. It looked sharp, maybe it was dull. She pressed her thumb on the edge and let out a startled yelp as it cut into her skin. 

“Ack! What the hell?” she whined as she popped her wounded thumb into her mouth and sucked. She grimaced as the iron tang hit her tongue, and she wondered if it was really worth the effort. Lexa certainly didn’t mind that she had hair there, and Lexa had never mentioned shaving. She looked back at the picture and narrowed her eyes slightly as she continued to suck on her thumb, hoping the pain would soon recede. 

Now that she thought of it though, Lexa’s hair was shorter than hers. Maybe she cut it somehow, just not all of it? Lexa’s certainly seemed more tamed than hers. 

“Damn it! I should have asked her,” she groaned as she removed her thumb from her mouth and stared woefully at the fine slit in her thumb. It was still sluggishly bleeding but barely. Whatever, she had had worse wounds. 

She grabbed the picture again and glared. She could do this. She threw it down on the floor and contemplated the blade, turning it around in her fingers. It was obviously sharp. So she was obviously doing it wrong. 

She added a little more soap, running it through the hair and making it stand up straight in a small pinnacle. Hmmmmm…perhaps she could cut it like that first and then keep cutting it? She reluctantly held the end of the hair and slid the blade perpendicular through the hair. Well not so much, slid as sawed. She yelped again, but managed to get the job done. She grinned triumphantly and tossed the little bit of hair to the ground. She would have to throw that in the fire later. 

She spent a few more minutes repeating the process, but the shorter the hair was, the harder it was to cut it, and she was afraid of slicing a finger. She gingerly placed the blade against her skin and dragged it slowly across just as she had cut at the hair. She yelped again in pain and then gasped as she saw the red bloom across her skin. She whimpered as the spot of blood grew. 

She grabbed her underwear and pressed it close to the skin trying to stop the small drops of blood staining her skin. She felt the tears prick her eyes, and she simply wanted to give up. Lexa didn’t care, wouldn’t care. But she wanted to surprise Lexa, and somehow she thought her love would appreciate it. But this, this was becoming more painful than she had anticipated. 

She removed the underwear and tossed them aside, happy to see that she was no longer bleeding. 

“Well, Clarke. This isn’t working. One more time. You can do it.” She gave herself a much needed pep talk, and this time decided to try working from the top down. She placed the edge of the blade at the top of her hairline and gingerly dragged it down towards the floor. She prepared herself the sharp pain of pulled hair, and left in relief when she saw that she now had a clean strip of flesh, where hair once was. 

“Yes!” She hooted loudly and then clapped her hand over her mouth, glancing again at the door. It wouldn’t do for one of the guards to worry and knock on her door, and then barge in she didn’t react quickly enough with an all is well. 

Slowly she repeated the process, wincing a few times as she pressed too deeply against her skin and spots of blood welled to the surface. She quickly realized that she really couldn’t see well enough to shave off the rest of the hair on the lower part of her lips. She tried using the mirror again, but wasn’t able to get the proper angle. She growled in frustration and threw the mirror to the floor, wincing as she misjudged and an edge scraped across her shin. 

“Damn it!” She shouted, tired and hot, and angry that she looked like a half-shorn sheep. 

“Clarke kom Skaikru? Are you all right? Do you need help?”

She jerked around quickly as she heard her guard, Linus, knock on the door. But she had hesitated too long, and she watched in horror as the doorknob started to turn. 

“No! No!” she shouted and she heaved herself to her feet desperately hoping to throw herself at the door and keep him out. 

“Skai Heda!” he yelled as he threw open the door just as she reached it.


	2. This Is Going to Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to hurt. No, seriously, it's the name of the chapter. 
> 
> Beja=Please
> 
> Mochof= Thank you
> 
> Sha=Yes

Chapter 2: This Is Going to Hurt

*CRUNCH*

She let out a wail as the door smashed into her nose and she hunched over grabbing at it and trying to still maintain some dignity by covering her lower half with her elbows. Unfortunately, she forgot that by hunching over, her shirt rode up and revealed her bottom for him to see. 

“Skai Heda! Skai Heda!” he shouted as he barreled through the doorway brushing past Clarke with his sword drawn. He crouched down, putting himself between Clarke and whatever danger lurked in her room. His gaze roved each corner, finally settling on the tools in front of the fire. She must have been sitting on the bear skin rug doing…well, he really wasn’t sure. Perhaps some woman thing? 

He turned quickly and came face to face with a white, Skai Heda bottom. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and he immediately slammed his eyelids closed. He didn’t even want to contemplate what he had just seen. Heda was going to kill him, but first she would pluck out his eyes for what he had just witnessed. 

He heard her whimper and quickly opened his eyes, only to slam them shut again, as she had whirled around to face him, blood dripping between her fingers that were cupped around what could only be a broken nose. And she was naked. Mostly. He didn’t even want to think about what mostly meant. But he had seen just enough of what was only for Heda to see. 

He groaned at the thought of the blood and the other…stuff. He realized too late that he had hit her in the face with the door. Yes, Heda was going to pluck out his eyes, cut off his hands, and rip out his tongue for what he had done. 

He placed one hand over his and opened one eye to peek through his slightly splayed fingers. He had to know how badly she was injured. He couldn’t afford to let her bleed to death. His life was forfeit anyway, once Heda found out, but he had sworn an oath to protect his Skai Heda, and he would see that she cared for; before he presented himself to Heda for punishment. He felt his bowels weaken at the thought and cursed himself. He tightened his core muscles, willing himself to not disgrace himself any further. 

“Skai Heda. Beja. I’m so sorry. I thought you were under attack. Beja…please let me assist you or go get someone for you.”

She groaned as she looked at this huge mountain of a man, his face red, foolishly peeking through the fingers of one hand while his other hand still clutched his sword. She couldn’t even be bothered to cover herself at this point. He had already seen everything, there was nothing more to do. 

“Linus. I’m fine, but do you have a rag or something to help stop the bleeding?” The blood was dripping down her shirt at this point, and she would be damned if she was going to take off her shirt in front of him. She didn’t even want to think about what Lexa was going to do when she found out what had happened. She rather liked Linus and really didn’t want Lexa to skewer him on the end of her sword. 

Linus hastily dropped his sword with a loud clatter, being careful to keep his other hand still over his eyes. He reached up and opened his jacket, and quickly tore the front of his shirt off and blindly waved it in her general direction. 

Clarke sighed and grabbed it, quickly pushing it against her nose. She moved away from the door and gestured. “I’m fine. Please go, Linus. And do not speak of this to Lexa.” 

“Sha, Skai Heda. Sha. Mochof!” He stumbled towards the door almost bouncing off the door jamb as he was still covering his face with his hand. 

She sighed again. “Linus, your sword.”

“Sha, Skai Heda. Sorry. Yes, of course, Skai Heda.” He turned with his hand still planted firmly over his eyes and knelt down feeling around for the sword. Clarke bent down and grabbed the handle placing it in his hand and then jumped back out of the way, in case he accidentally skewered her. 

“Now leave before Lexa arrives.”

“Sha, Skai Heda.” And with that, Linus fled through the door and down the hall calling for Jazz, one of Clarke’s female guards to replace him. 

Clarke closed the door and slumped against it, her head bowed. None of this had gone right. How had it ended so miserably? She choked back tears willing them to not fall. She was tired and just wanted to sleep now. And she needed to come up with a good excuse of what had happened. 

She jumped slightly at the knock on her door. 

“Skai Heda, it is Jazz. Do you require assistance? Linus said you need a female guard?” 

Clarke smiled ruefully. She liked Jazz. She was incredibly fierce but polite, and she smiled, unlike many Trikru. 

“No, Jazz. I just tripped and banged my nose on the door. I am fine.” She willed her voice not to tremble. She cocked her head, wondering if Jazz would buy her excuse. Silence. 

“I see, Skai Heda, are you sure?”

“Yes, Jazz. That will be all.” She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Jazz murmur very well and then her footsteps retreat a few feet down the hall, where she would stand guard. 

She walked back to her bearskin rug and picked up the shard of mirror, quickly glancing at her leg, remembering the stinging she had felt last time she threw it to the floor. Sure enough, there was a thin red cut on her shin. 

“Well naturally, Clarke. Naturally you managed to cut your leg too.” Thankfully it wasn’t deep and the bleeding had stopped. It was really nothing more than a scratch. 

She glanced quickly at the mirror grimacing at her splotchy face and glassy eyes. She pulled the torn rag of Linus’ shirt away from her nose and tried not to grimace at all the blood. She glanced down at her shirt. It was ruined. It had been her favorite shirt to sleep in. Soft and worn. She glanced further down and grimaced at the small red stains and scraggly hair on her sex. Gaia, she looked like a butchered rodent. Well perhaps not that bad, but the surprise was definitely ruined. Lexa certainly wasn’t going to be seduced by this wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Clarke, nothing is going right.


	3. This Tender Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are getting to the smut. Soon.

Chapter 3: This Tender Care

She felt the first hot tears burn their way down her cheeks and she dropped the mirror and the bloody rag. She didn’t bother to choke back the sob, although she did push her fist in her mouth. She didn’t want Jazz to hear. 

She walked over to the smaller sleeping area and sat on the bed, the tears dripping down her cheeks off her nose. 

That is how Lexa found her. Bloody and crying. 

Lexa nodded to Jazz wondering briefly why she was posted as guard when it was Linus’ rotation, but Jazz nodded politely, and Lexa shrugged slightly. She knocked on the door and waited for Clarke to bid her enter. She wasn’t overly concerned when Clarke didn’t reply to her knock, sometimes she got caught up in her reading. 

“Klark?” Lexa opened the door and stepped through, turning to close the door behind her. 

“Klark, I’m here.”

She froze briefly when she heard the soft sobs and whirled around, striding across the room where the forlorn blonde sat on her bed of furs her hair hanging around her face. 

“Klark! Klark, what has happened?” She quickly knelt at her companion’s feet and placed her hands on her knees, not noticing that she was half naked. She quickly slid her hands up to cup the blonde’s cheeks, her eyes widening as she felt the stickiness against her palms. 

She tipped the blonde’s head up and gasped in horror at the tears still dripping down her face and the blood staining her lips and chin. 

“Jazz!” She roared in anger, as she quickly let go of Clarke’s cheeks and hurriedly ran her fingers over her arms and chest and belly searching for wounds. 

“Heda!” Jazz burst into the room sword in one hand, dagger in the other, ready to face whatever foe was hidden there. 

Lexa turned, her face contorted into a snarl. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” She bellowed at the startled warrior who gaped in shock at Clarke’s bloody and tear streaked face. 

“H-Heda, I-I don’t know,” she stammered wincing as she felt the force of the brunette’s anger pummel her as she had risen to her feet and advanced on the guard.

“You don’t know! You are her guard! You should know!” Lexa all but screamed at the warrior who inched her way to the side but closer to Clarke, afraid that Lexa would grab her own dagger and run her through. 

“Leska. Leska stop.” 

Lexa stopped mid-tirade and spun back around and quickly knelt at the blonde’s feet again. 

“Klark,” she whispered as she cradled her face in her palms, biting the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t cry at the sight of her beloved in pain.

“Klark, what happened,” she beseeched her, her worried eyes tangling with wet blue. 

Clarke whimpered a strangled laugh and reached up and wrapped her hands around Lexa’s as she still cradled her face. 

“I’m ok, Leska. It was an accident. I tripped and bashed my own face into the door. I’m ok. I promise,” she soothed the brunette turning her face into the warm palm, and placing a gentle kiss there. 

“I’m ok. Jazz didn’t even know. Honest, Leska. I’m fine.”

Lexa huffed out a sharp breath, letting her eyes drift down her companion’s body. Her eyebrows shot up slightly when she realized that Clarke was wearing only a t-shirt stained in blood. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully, and she quickly gazed around the room, spotting the tools and what appeared to be underwear near the bearskin rug. 

She coughed lightly and then jerked her head at Jazz, “You are dismissed. Return to your post.” 

“Yes, Heda. Skai Heda,” she bowed and quickly left the room, closing the door quietly behind her and returned to her post. 

Lexa gazed back at her companion who had stopped crying and just seemed tired. Questions roiled through Lexa’s mind, the foremost being why was Clarke only in a t-shirt and what was she doing with a blade and what might have been part of a mirror. But first thing first. 

She stood quickly and walked over to the small table pouring water from the pitcher into the shallow basin. She grabbed a clean, soft rag from a drawer and knelt back down in front of the blonde. 

“Klark, raise your head. It’s ok, I just want to clean you up.”

Clarke smiled sheepishly and raised her head, meeting the concerned, warm gaze of her Leska. 

Lexa dipped the rag in water and carefully started wiping Clarke’s face, wincing herself when Clarke jerked back slightly when she got to her nose. She sighed and continued cleaning her face, tenderly cupping her chin in one hand. She couldn’t help but notice that Clarke didn’t seem to want to meet her eyes more than she absolutely had to. She continued to gently clean her face turning the water in the basin a muddy red. Her nose was swollen and bruised and possibly broken. But if it was broken, it was a clean break. 

“Klark, beja…what happened?” She inquired gently. She had washed the blood off of her face and neck and was cleaning her hands, when she hesitated as she noticed the flush that bloomed up the blonde’s neck and into her cheeks. She wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

Lexa smiled gently and cupped her chin a little more firmly raising it slightly, forcing Clarke to meet her eyes. 

“It’s ok, Klark, please tell me what happened.”

Clarke blushed harder, and huffed out a breath of air wincing slightly at the pain in her nose when she did so. 

“It was stupid,” she whispered, “I was trying to surprise you. I-I saw this picture in the library, in one of the old volumes, and I took it because…well…” Her voice trailed off and she squirmed on her bed, stiffening slightly at the feel of the soft fur against her bottom. Right. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. She groaned. 

“Klark!?” 

She huffed at the alarmed look on Lexa’s face, as she dropped the dirty rag in the basin and placed both her hands on the blonde’s biceps and squeezed gently. 

“No, I’m fine, Leska. It’s just that I um…well…I just remembered I’m not wearing any underwear!” She finished in a rush, flicking her eyes at Lexa wondering what she would think of that. She blushed again at the amused smile that twitched at the brunette’s mouth. 

“Sha, Klark. About that,” and Lexa smiled warmly at Clarke, “why are you not wearing underwear?” Lexa pointedly glanced over to the side at the bearskin rug, “and what exactly were you doing?”

“Well,” and the blonde squirmed again trying not to enjoy the feel of the fur against her skin. “So, I found this picture from before the war, and in the picture the woman is….” Her voice trailed off again and she felt the warmth spread across her skin again. Gaia, could this be any more embarrassing?

She nodded towards the bearskin. “Over there.”

Lexa stood up and walked over gazing for a moment at the bowl of soap, the blade, a tumbler of what appeared to alcohol, a mirror, and Clarke’s underwear that had blood on it. She bit back a sigh of alarm at that. She knelt down examining the blade and what appeared to be small tufts of curly blonde hair. She glanced over her shoulder at Clarke, but the blonde refused to look at her. 

She picked up the picture. She bit back a smile. This was certainly interesting. It all made sense now. 

She straightened and walked back over the blonde, standing in front of her holding the picture in one hand. 

“Klark.” She stooped down slightly and cupped the blonde’s chin with her other hand and lifted slightly, forcing her to look at her. She gently caressed the edge of the blonde’s lips with her thumb.

“Klark, you do not have to do this for me.”

“I know, Leska, but I wanted to.” The blonde gestured to the picture the brunette still held, “it seemed bold a-and sexy,” she whispered. 

Tears filled her eyes again, “but it didn’t go well. I couldn’t get rid of it all, and I was mad and I swore. Really loud,” the blonde choked back a sob, “and poor Linus didn’t realize, and I just couldn’t get to the door in time to stop him, and then…” she let out a small wail, “my nose!”

Lexa dropped the picture and quickly sat next to the blonde, scooping her into her arms. She wrapped held her firmly while the blonde sniffled in her neck. She rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. Her heart ached for Clarke. She hated seeing her unhappy or in any kind of pain. She wasn’t sure what Linus had to do with all of this, and she would figure that part out later. 

“Shhhhh, Klark. It’s ok,” she whispered into her hair, as she continued to rub circles on the blonde’s back. She smiled when the sobs trailed off and instead the blonde just breathed raggedly into her neck. The hard puffs of air against her neck reminded her of other times the force of the blonde’s breath had panted against her neck. She tried to quickly rein in her thoughts, but she was suddenly very much aware that her companion was mostly naked and her bottom was pressing into her crotch. She suddenly felt too warm and her clothing too tight. 

She shifted the girl in her arms so she could pull back a little and smile down into the wet blue eyes. She ghosted her lips across the blonde’s trying not to apply too much pressure as she knew her entire nose was sensitive. 

She gazed at the fair skin, noting that bruises were already blooming across the skin around her nose and up right eye. She gently brushed her lips across the tender nose, wishing she could make it better. 

Clarke closed her eyes and hummed under her breath. She relished the feel of Lexa’s arms around her and the tender brush of her lips across her aching skin. She wiggled deeper into Lexa’s arms, inadvertently grinding her bottom into the brunette’s crotch. Her breath caught though, when she heard the small gasp from the brunette and felt the arms tighten around her. She felt Lexa shift her hips slightly and she bit back a chuckle when she realized what she had done. 

She lifted her chin slightly and nudged the brunette’s jaw with her lips, sucking lightly on the edge of her jawline, relishing the shudder she drew from the brunette. 

“Klark,” groaned the brunette, “stop.”

“Why?”

“Because you are hurt.”

“I’m not that hurt,” chuckled the blonde as she continued to suck and kiss her way along the brunette’s jawline. 

Lexa slid one arm under Clarke’s legs and stood with her in her arms, laughing at the yelp she drew from the blonde. She turned and laid her on the bed and then climbed up next to her kneeling at her hips. 

She flicked her eyes down the shapely hips, admiring the smooth curves. Her lips twitched when she saw the job that Clarke had done, and she ran one finger along a strip of smooth skin. She smiled at the feel of the silky skin, and she suddenly saw the appeal in the picture, more specifically with Clark looking like that. 

She frowned though when the blonde’s hands shot down to her front and pushed Lexa’s hand away, covering herself. 

Clarke tried not to blush in embarrassment again, “Leska, I didn’t do a very good job. I don’t want you to see.”

Lexa smiled and leaned up and kissed the blonde, flicking her tongue across her lips and then withdrawing. They were almost nose to nose, and she smiled as Clarke’s eyes began to cross as she tried to focus. 

“Klark, you are beautiful just the way you are. It doesn’t matter if you have hair or not down there.” She slid her palm possessively down over the blonde’s sex cupping her firmly. She chuckled at the blonde’s moan and lightly ground the heel of her palm over the blonde’s center. 

She leaned back up and kissed the blonde’s neck as she let her fingers play gently across the shorn hairs. 

“I just wanted to do something different and special for you.”

“You are special, Klark, the way you are. However…” and she pulled back lightly to meet the blonde’s eyes, “if you want I could help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie. I really like the title to this chapter, and this chapter is my favorite in the story.
> 
> So what do you think so far?


	4. Oh Look...Smut...Porn...Whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, as promised. I think this might be more smut than porn though. I don't know.

Chapter 4: Oh Look…Smut…Porn…Whatever

“Wait. What? Help me?” the blonde’s eyes widened. 

“Yes, Klark, when I was a child, I used to shave my father’s face. I know how to do it. I could do it for you, if you want, but, Klark,” and she gazed seriously at her companion, “it isn’t necessary for you to be shaved in this area. Please understand that.” 

Clarke blushed again, silently cursing her fair skin when she saw Lexa’s little smirk. This night had certainly taken a rather interesting turn. 

“Ok.” She breathed out, slightly nervous. 

She watched as Lexa gathered the items from the floor and then retrieved a small blanket and then walked back to the bed and placed the items down carefully. 

“Lift.” Lexa indicated at Clarke’s hips with the blanket, and she slid it under Clarke. 

Lexa gently moved Clarke’s legs a part and raised her knees, pushing her heels back towards her hips. She tried not to leer too much, but she had always enjoyed this position, Clarke laying open before her. 

She knelt between her legs and gently applied the soap. She glanced up at Clarke, “ready?”

Clarke nodded and closed her eyes, tensing at the first gentle swipe of the blade. She relaxed soon though, a small smile playing around her lips. It actually felt good, gentle and warm. 

Lexa smiled as she carefully ran the blade down the length of her sex, making sure not to miss any spots. She was tempted to lean in and kiss the bare skin, but didn’t want to startle Clarke and have her jerk against the blade. 

She finished within a few minutes and sat back on her heels, admiring her work. She put the blade aside and gently lifted Clarke’s hips tugging the blanket out from under her. She dipped the edge in the water and washed away the rest of the soap and hair. 

She smiled as she heard Clarke hum quietly under her breath, a sign she was relaxed and content. 

She gathered all the items to put them away, gently patting Clarke’s knee, “I will be right back.”

She disposed of the items, and then rummaged through her trunk looking for the small jar and then hurried back to the bed. 

Clarke smiled when she felt the bed dip under Lexa’s weight again, but she was too content to open her eyes. She trusted Lexa, and didn’t need to see what she was doing.

“Klark, I’m going to put some cream on it, just in case it itches.” She quickly applied the cream, smiling when Clarke moaned a little. She gently rubbed the cream into the smooth skin, and then closed the jar tossing it to the floor. She knelt there between her legs and gently ran her fingers up Clarke’s legs, hesitating when she reached the small scratch on her shin. Her brow furrowed slightly and she leaned down and kissed the small scratch before continuing to slide her fingers up Clarke’s legs.

She slid her hands down the inside of her thighs and smiled when Clarke twitched and instinctively tried to close them. 

“Shhhh….no, Klark,” she murmured, and the blonde opened her legs again, this time a little wider. 

Lexa glanced up and noted that Clarke’s eyes were still closed and she had one arm thrown across her belly, and the other was up near her face. She looked peaceful and happy, and Lexa felt her heart ache in happiness. 

She flickered her gaze back down to her companion’s bare sex. She had decided long ago that Clarke had a very pretty sex, and it was still just as pretty; it just looked different. She wet her lips and flickered her gaze back up to Clarke. She really, really wanted to slide her tongue across the smooth skin in front of her. 

So she did. 

Clarke gasped at the first feel of Lexa’s hot mouth against her bare flesh. Her eyes shot open and she moaned when she felt the firm tongue slide across her tingling skin. Oh Gaia. She had no idea it would feel so different, so sensual. 

Her hand shot down, grasping at the back of Lexa’s head as she felt her arms come up under her thighs and Lexa’s shoulders push her knees further back towards her belly. She groaned again when she felt her tongue trace her lips and then gently suck on her flesh, pulling and scraping her teeth across. 

“Leska. Uff…don’t stop,” she implored her lover as she wiggled her bottom deeper into the soft fur. Her eyes fluttered closed again when she felt Lexa scrape her tongue across her clit, and her hand tightened in Lexa’s hair. 

Lexa smiled against the warm, wet flesh underneath her lips and slid her tongue down and back up the length of Clarke’s sex, humming in delight at the silky wetness that greeted her tongue. She lazily flickered her tongue against Clarke’s sex, laughing when Clarke huffed at her and pulled on her hair. 

“You want something, Klark?” 

“Ugh, stop teasing Lexa. Just do it.” Clarke leaned up on her arms glaring pointedly at Lexa, huffing again at the amusement clearly stamped across Lexa’s face. 

“Very well, Klark.” And Lexa reached up a hand and pushed against Clarke’s chest forcing her to lay down. She slung her arm across the girl’s hips, knowing that soon they would be trying to dislodge her from her warm haven. 

She slipped two fingers inside of Clarke with little preamble, relishing the gasp and then groan that followed. She pressed her tongue flat against Clarke’s clit and pressed down firmly and ground. She slid her tongue back down the length of her sex, as she twisted her fingers inside of Clarke. She groaned when she felt the strong, velvet muscles clench around her fingers, as she slowly pumped in and out. She flicked her tongue against her clit again, and then sucked it between her lips alternating between sucking and flicking the tip with her tongue. 

Clarke groaned feeling the heat pooling in her lower abdomen and her muscles starting to tighten and clench. She felt the tingling in the back of her spine and her hips pushed up against Lexa’s arm of their own volition, and she fisted the fur between her hands. 

“Leska. Leska. Leska” she murmured as she felt it build. The heat rushed up her spine, and she shuddered under the onslaught as the tight coil of heat unfurled in her abdomen and swished along her nerves. She groaned and bucked against Lexa feeling her inner muscles tighten around Lexa pulling her in. 

Lexa groaned when she felt the small rush of wetness around her fingers when Clarke pulled her deep inside. She sucked hard on her clit and let her ride it out, her hips heaving restlessly under her forearm. She noted the slick skin on Clarke’s abdomen and tried not to smile too much. 

The hips slowly stopped their uneven rhythm, and she felt the blonde’s grip on her hair loosen and her legs collapsed on either side of Lexa. She chuckled and carefully pulled out. She gripped Clarke’s thighs wriggling in between them again and lightly ran her tongue over her smooth sex, soothing her and bringing her down gently. 

Clarke lay there replete and warm, the thrumming in her blood soothing her. 

“Up,” she commanded and she held her arms open. 

Lexa slid quickly up Clarke’s body, stopping to taste and lap at the light sweat sheen on her stomach and then she lay down beside Clarke, curling into her arms. She nuzzled her face into the blonde’s neck relaxing at the feel of her fingers running through her hair. 

Lexa’s eyes drifted close as she slung an arm across Clarke’s chest, holding her close into the crook of her body. She was happy and warm. Safe in this cocoon. She smiled and tightened her grip when she heard Clark whisper. 

“I love you, Leska.”

The End. No Epilogue. I know. Weird right that there isn’t an epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this really ended up being way more than I had anticipated. Hope you all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Dear. This isn't good.


End file.
